


Rookie

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Co-workers to lovers, F/M, FBI agents, surf's up and so are they -- for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: Agent Utah gets a new partner.She's more than he bargained for.Warning -- allusions to previous sexual harrassment in this story.





	Rookie

“Come on Utah. A teller? I thought I left all that bullshit behind when I left the PD.” You drained the last of your coffee and threw it in the trash. “You’re pulling this because you think I can’t handle being undercover aren’t you!” “That’s Agent Utah, rookie.” He slammed his coffee down on his desk. “Fuck!” He was furious. You'd seen this type before. The handsome, cocky asshole who would go apeshit the minute they were questioned -- especially by a woman. The boys in the PD were hard on you. The guys at Quantico weren't much better. To say you'd gotten used to having to prove yourself was the understatement of the year. Utah leaned in, spreading his hands wide on his desk. Bringing his face closer to yours. You clenched your jaw and looked back at him without flinching. “So, no one told you about what happened to my last partner? Why you’re my new one, huh? Well, he’s dead. The ex-presidents left him looking like a piece of swiss cheese. This isn't because of some bullshit about you being a woman. I don’t give a fuck about that, you hear me?” The rage behind your eyes died down. You had heard some rumours but didn’t know the whole story. “I'm sorry about your partner.” He dropped his head and looked down at his desk and nodded slightly. Registering your condolences. When he spoke again his tone was less sharp but only slightly so. “Listen, you're new. I don't want to have to train somebody else in the middle of a goddamn operation got it, kid?” You rolled your eyes. “We're the same age, Agent. Utah.” “Christ. You're going to be a real pain in the ass aren't you.” He slapped his hands against his desk and walked away. Shaking his head. You glared after him. Not quite knowing what to make of him. He’d surprised you -- you really thought he was the arrogant sexist prick type -- but maybe you were too hasty. Still, you were on guard. Your experiences taught you that. “ROOKIE! Are you coming or not?” His yell snapped you out of your musing and you hopped out of your chair and followed. 

After a long day of meetings with the bank and some recon work it was finally settled. An ad would go into the paper looking for a new teller. You’d go through the fake interview process and be hired on at the branch that was suspected to be next on the hit list. Johnny -- er -- Agent Utah was already deeply embedded into the crew so you’d work the case from either side to bring them to justice. 

After a few weeks you fell into your new routine at the bank. The hardest part was having to be friendly and perky all through your shifts. You’d meet up with Agent Utah to debrief at the beach -- both of you taking great pains to be sure you hadn’t been followed. “Did you come straight from work?” “Yeah. Why?” “You look kind of out of place, don’t you think?” He teased. “Maybe I swim wearing nylons, pumps and a pencil skirt.” He laughed. “I guess those shoulder pads could be a floatation device” You shot him a sharp look. “Since we’re kind of off the clock next time I’ll bring my suit. Like, totally man. We’ll catch some gnarly waves dude.” You did your best impression of a surfer. He scoffed and shook his head. You could see he was smiling to himself though. “Don’t make threats you can’t back up rookie.” “Who said it was a threat? It was more like an exploratory offer, Agent Utah.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise and you could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Johnny. You can call me Johnny.” “You’re going to keep calling me rookie aren’t you.” He smirked and shot you a sidelong glance. “Yep.”

You started to look forward to your meet ups on the beach. True to your offer you did turn up in your suit the next time. And every time after that. You’d never surfed before but he was game to show you. It was hard not to notice how strong and lithe he was pulling himself through the water. You idly wondered what it would feel like to be underneath him. His arms on either side of you. You quashed those thoughts pretty quickly, knowing they would only lead to trouble. Mostly you spent your time with him falling off the board or sitting on it in the water but eventually you were able to stand and ride “the smallest wave I’ve ever seen, that was a ripple, really” according to Johnny. A few times you caught him staring at you out of the corner of your eye. The minute you’d move even an inch he’d stare out into the surf again. Something was there between you. Though, neither one of you spent long enough thinking about it to figure out what it even was. Attraction? Friendship? It was something that went far beyond professional courtesy. That was for sure. Above all you were cautious. He'd proven himself to not be like those other cops you'd worked with -- or even like the hot-headed dipshits at the academy who were always looking for a way to cut you down or fuck you or both. "Rookie!" "Hmm?" "I was asking if you wanted to get some food." "Oh! Sorry, I was" "Thinking? Yeah, I got that." He pulled himself up off the sand and extended his hand with a smile. "I could eat." You said, laughing and waving his hand away. "Alright, let's go. It's not far from here." 

He was already inside the diner when you arrived. He’d snagged a booth near the back. You slid into the seat across from him and snatched up a menu. “Being in the water makes me so hungry! What’s good here Johnny?” The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile before he broke into a grin. “The burgers are good.” “They do milkshakes?” “It’s a diner rookie, what do you think?” You swatted his hands with the menu. “Smartass.”   
“He is, isn’t he?” The server smiled. “What can I get for you hun?” “I’d like a strawberry shake and a cheeseburger, please.” “And for the smartass?” “Hey! Just for that I’m not tipping this time.” “Sure, Johnny.” “I’ll have a chocolate shake, burger with the works and fries, please.”   
You pressed your lips together to suppress the laugh that was threatening to burst out. He just shook his head at you. 

The server set down your shakes. “Strawberry.” He lifted a brow and leaned forward in his seat. “And?” You took a long sip from your shake. “You’re just. You keep surprising me, rookie.” “Oh, you mean I’m not a stuck up bitch?” His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. “That’s not what I meant at all.” He shook his head. His eyebrows drawn together in concern. “You’ve really been through it on your way to the FBI haven’t you.” “Yes.” You said tersely as you concentrated on swirling the straw around in your milkshake. As if it was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. He sensed your discomfort but pressed on. “I’m not even going to pretend I know what that must have been like for you. I just need you to know that we’re partners. I have your back and I trust you.” You nodded and wound your hand around the back of your neck. Stretching out the tension you felt there. Not knowing what to say. The server set down your food. You impishly snatched a fry from his basket and gestured towards him with it. “I trust you too Johnny. I really do.” 

He’d been MIA since that night at the diner. It unnerved you -- and worried you in a way you hadn’t expected. You couldn’t stop thinking about him -- the way he carefully listened when you finally opened up and talked about just how traumatic your time with the PD was. Why you left. He didn’t look at you with pity like you feared. He didn’t react with rage, he just listened and seemed to know that’s all you really wanted. To be heard. Understood. You stayed until late into the night. Neither one of you wanting to leave or having to make the decision to leave alone. That was 5 days ago now. 

Your doorbell rang at 12:30am -- just as you were about to collapse into bed for the night. You scrambled for your gun. Walked cautiously to the door and you heard a knock. “Rookie! It’s me!” You cracked your door and when you saw it was really him and lowering your gun you let him into your house. “I guess you aren’t happy to see me.” He said playfully, eying your weapon. You just shook your head. “Johnny.” “I’m really sorry to bust in on your like this. They’ve been holed up planning their next heist for days now. I haven’t been able to get away until now.” Since it was late and you were tired you didn’t have your normal guard up. You opened the door fully and invited him in “I was really worried about you.” The tenderness in your voice surprised him. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to you. Sliding his hand from your shoulder, down your arm -- coming to rest at your elbow. “You were worried about me?” You tilted your head to the side. Sheepishly, shyly. “Yeah.” You dropped your gaze to his feet. “I missed you.” Suddenly he was pulling you against him. Wrapping his arms tightly around you. Neither one of you saying anything for a long while. “I missed you too.” You nuzzled your face into his neck. His hand resting on the back of your head. Cradling you against him. "Hey do yo--" He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against yours. You tightened your grip on his back and leaned into the kiss. His lips were soft but slightly dry from his time in the sun and the ocean. He smelled like salt and sunblock. You opened your mouth to his and slid your tongue against his. You hummed contentedly against his mouth. He pulled away. Gazing at you with his lips parted. A soft smile forming. He said your name quietly, almost reverently as he stroked his thumb across your cheek. "Oh, so it's not Rookie anymore?" Leaning into his touch and smiling coyly. "It is when we're on the clock. But…" He grinned widely at you. 

You rolled your eyes and returned his smile, gesturing to your couch. "Make yourself at home. Do you want a beer or something?" "That'd be great! Thanks." You nodded and made your way to the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of cold ones out of the fridge. “You want a glass?” “No, I’m fine with the bottle.” He’d joined you in the kitchen without you realizing it, startling you. “You’re a jumpy one, huh?” His fingers brushed against yours as he took the beer from you. You jumped a little at the contact and he set his beer down on the counter. “Are you alright? I didn’t overstep did I?” His eyebrows were drawn together with concern. You leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip of your beer. Enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down your throat. “No, you didn’t.” You said, smiling and looking sheepishly away from him. His face relaxed and he let out a small puff of air. As if he’d been holding his breath waiting for your answer. He took a big swig from the bottle and then shot you a lopsided grin. You reached out a hand and laced your fingers with his, pulling him back towards the living room.   
You leaned against each other on the couch, his arm around your shoulder, your arm slung behind his back. He was telling you all about the gangs pre-heist prep. How violent they were. How they were fully prepared to kill ALL of the hostages. If needed. Or even, for fun. “Jesus, Johnny.” “Yeah. Just. Promise me that you’ll be careful. You’re a great agent -- but these guys are out for blood and I don’t want it to be yours.” You leaned your head against his chest. “Ditto.”  
“I’d better go. It’s late.” You leaned back and looked at him. “You don’t have to…” He looked a little surprised but pulled you in tight against his chest and leaned his cheek against the top of your head. “Are you asking me to stay?” You bit your lip. It was hard for you to be vulnerable. But it was worth it, you thought. He was worth it. “Yes. I’m asking you to stay, if you want to. I want you to.” “I want to.” 

Grabbing his hand you tugged him toward your bedroom. Pointing out where the bathroom was along the way. You stopped at the foot of the bed and he rested his hands on your hips as your fingers toyed nervously with the hem of his shirt. His eyes dropped to your lips as he pulled you against him. Slowly leaning his head down. Moving until his lips were softly on your cheek. Then your temple, the corner of your mouth, until his lips were on yours again. You slid your hands up under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin under your palms. Lifting his shirt higher as your kisses deepened and he moaned contentedly as your hands brushed over his chest. Pulling away from each other he lifted off his shirt and you did the same. You’d both seen each other out on the beach in as much clothing as you had on now but this was different. You shimmied out of your shorts and crawled into bed. He stood there for a moment. “What?” You asked almost shyly. “You’re so beautiful.” 

He slid under the covers and trailed his fingers down your side. You shivered under his touch and leaned in to capture his lips with yours. He cupped your breast as you slid your tongue into his mouth. “Johnny.” You whispered as his fingers found how wet you were. Arching into his touch. He moaned as you gripped his hardened length. Pumping your hand up and down slowly, teasingly. Suddenly he was pulling away from you. Pushing himself face first between your thighs. His tongue snaking between your folds. Lapping at the wetness there. His nose nuding against your clit as he worked his tongue into you. Your hands tangled into his hair and you could barely stop yourself from rutting against his face. “Oh God!” You cried out as he slid two fingers deep into your cunt and worked your clit expertly with his tongue. He moaned loudly as his fingers sank into you. “Don’t stop! Just like that!” You managed to gasp out as you felt yourself climbing towards that peak. He kept going, curling his fingers rhythmically against your gspot while circling your clit with his tongue. He kept going even as you came undone with a series of deep guttural moans, only stopping when you pulled his face away from you by his hair. He grinned widely, his face glistening in the low light. “Sorry, you just taste so good. I didn’t want to stop.” He leaned in and kissed you. Tasting yourself on his lips made you want him even more. “Please.” You murmured against his mouth. “Please what, baby?” He asked before licking a stripe up your neck and gently taking your earlobe between his teeth. “Johnny, please.” You threw your arm out and rummaged through your nightstand drawer. Pulling out a condom and pressing it into his hand. He took it from you and knelt between your legs. Quickly rolling the condom down onto his hard cock, smiling, almost to himself. He leaned down over you and pushed slowly against you. Gasping as his cock was enveloped by your wet heat. He took his time, letting you get used to his size before he started thrusting ever so slowly. His mouth was on yours again and you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him tighter, closer. He was so strong and lithe under your hands. He was calling your name in whispers. “We fit together perfectly, my god, you’re so beautiful.” He panted into your ear. His words and praise echoing in your brain, flooding you with a rush of emotions. His face was buried in the crook of your neck, his hips starting to falter against yours. You slid your hand between you wanting to come with him. “Ah fuck!” He cried as you contracted around him. You rocked your hips harder against him as you reached your end. “JOHNNY!” He thrust into you a couple more times before he came. Propping himself up on his arms and gazing at you with wide eyes. 

Taking deep shaky breaths he rolled onto his side. Laying next to you, cupping your face with his hand. Lovingly running his thumb back and forth over your cheek. “That felt like the start of something.” He said softly, his eyes meeting yours. “The start of us? Together?” “Yeah. I want that. I want you.” You grinned and felt your stomach flutter. “I want that too Johnny, I want to be with you.” “I’m all yours Rookie, I’m all yours.” He smiled as he traced his finger down the bridge of your nose before capturing your mouth with his.


End file.
